Beyond Repair-A Warriors Fanfic
by burritokingdom
Summary: Brokenstar broke one of Firepaw's legs and one of his arms. Firepaw wakes up, buried, and notices that the arm and leg that were broken are now made of metal! Firepaw meets his brother, a twoleg, and learns he was once a twoleg, too. Starclan can't help Thunderclan this time, only metal can! I do not own warriors! Rated T for violence.
1. Battle

**This is not a Full Metal Alchemist crossover! It has nothing to do with those characters! (Well, it kinda does, I think.)**

**I do not own warriors.**

Firepaw was heading towards ShadowClan. He and Graypaw had just taken Ravenpaw to Barley. Eventually, they made their way across the borders.

Soon enough, they were fighting against ShadowClan. Firepaw was fighting Brokenstar when he felt his leg break as Brokenstar bit deep into it. Then, Firepaw clawed hard on Brokenstar's back, but it wasn't strong enough. As soon as Brokenstar got the chance, he bit hard on Firepaw's arm. Then, Firepaw felt weak. Firepaw fell down, bleeding everywhere. But he didn't die.

Firepaw wasn't asleep, but he was dreaming. "Firepaw, StarClan can only revive you once. If you die again, ThunderClan and the other clans will have to face a great danger without you. You must not die again!" A StarClan cat told Firepaw.

Firepaw woke up, and soon noticed that he was buried! He pushed his way out of the ground and noticed something. One of his arms and one of his legs were made out of metal! He stood there for a moment, thinking. _What will ThunderClan think when I return with a metal arm and leg?_ He thought. He decided he would have to face whatever odd questions he was asked, and he walked to camp.

As Firepaw neared the entrance to camp, he thought for a moment. _I was buried... Everyone must have thought I was dead!_ He thought. Then, he entered the camp.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw was the first one to notice Firepaw. Then, everyone turned around to see Firepaw. Firepaw thought of going back into the ravine, to escape all the attention, but common sense won, and he decided to explain all he could. "We all thought you were dead!" Graypaw told Firepaw, then he looked at Firepaw's leg and arm. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know, I got hurt really bad there by Brokenstar." Firepaw told Graypaw. Then, Bluestar walked up to Firepaw. "How are you even alive?" Bluestar asked. "I don't know." Firepaw answered. "Well, you're still a weak kittypet!" Longtail laughed and most of the cats looked at Longtail like he was crazy. "Hey, this metal claw will leave a nasty scar on your face if you don't watch what you say." Firepaw told Longtail. Then, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe ran up to Longtail. "Watch what you say, kittypet!" Tigerclaw warned. "You watch your mouth!" Firepaw told Tigerclaw. Then, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail walked up to Firepaw and attacked him. Firepaw knew how to beat them, he would run away, then run into them, knocking them to the ground, then attack. Firepaw ran out of their reach. He looked at Bluestar, and she looked interested in this battle. "Yeah, run! Kittypet!" Darkstripe yelled at him. Then, when they weren't noticing, he ran back, pushing through them and knocking them down. "Looks to me like you're the weak ones!" Firepaw yelled at them as he pushed through them. Last, he jumped onto Longtail and used his metal claw to attack Longtail's face. Then he jumped off Longtail. "Enough! Firepaw here is stronger than the three of you, obviously, so don't say he's the weak one!" Bluestar told them.

Firepaw couldn't believe it, he was the strongest cat in ThunderClan now!


	2. Patrol

Firepaw woke up, he was supposed to go on patrol with Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Sandpaw. He walked over to Sandpaw, who was still asleep, and tapped her with a claw. "Wha? Oh, it's Firepaw." Sandpaw said. "Of course its me, you mousebrain! My metal claws are the only metal around here!" Firepaw told told her. "Your the mousebrain!" Sandpaw told Firepaw.

Soon, the patrol was at the RiverClan border. Sandpaw was about to catch a rabbit when it jumped across the stepping stones. Sandpaw was too focused on her prey to notice that she was on the stepping stones. Because she didn't notice, she slipped and fell into the water. "Help!" She cried, and, before anyone else, Firepaw jumped into the water after her. Firepaw's metal arm and leg gave him strength to catch up, but he didn't know how to get out of the water. Suddenly, he had an idea. He went underwater and dug into the ground at the bottom of the river. The ground at the bottom of the river made it easier to move closer to shore, but, he was out of breath and he had to get Sandpaw out of the water, so he threw her to shore with all his strength.

Firepaw was getting closer to shore but he was also drowning, just when he was about to completely drown, he saw Sandpaw with a stick, so he grabbed on to it. Sandpaw, using the stick, pulled Firepaw out of the water. "Why did you save me? You could have killed yourself..." Sandpaw asked Firepaw once he could talk. "Because I can't let you die, and I won't let you die." Firepaw answered simply. "Do... Do you love me?" Sandpaw asked Firepaw. "Yeah." Firepaw answered and as he said that Sandpaw started purring. "Well, I love you, too." She purred. Soon after they both told each other that they love each other, Bluestar and Whitestorm found them. "Wha?" Whitestorm and Bluestar said as they saw Firepaw and Sandpaw purring, next to each other. "Since when did you two like each other?" Bluestar asked. "First of all, we love each other, and we both were in love for a while now, I think." Firepaw answered.

They all walked back to camp, and Firepaw and Sandpaw couldn't stop purring. As they walked into the camp, everyone started staring at Firepaw and Sandpaw with confused eyes. Dustpaw stared at Firepaw with both hatred and jealousy, and Graypaw looked at Firepaw like Firepaw was crazy.

But Firepaw didn't care, he was in love with Sandpaw.


	3. Into Twolegplace

Recently, Firepaw had been having dreams about twolegplace. In his dreams, Firepaw would walk into twolegplace, and a twoleg with a odd, white, leather pelt would come up to him. Then he would wake up.

Firepaw decided to talk to Bluestar. "Bluestar, I keep on having dreams about twolegplace. I think I need to go there and meet a twoleg with a white, leather pelt." Firepaw told Bluestar after entering her den. "Are you sure? This might be a trap." Bluestar told Firepaw. "I don't think so. I feel like I can trust this twoleg, as if he knows something about me that I didn't know." Firepaw told Bluestar. "Fine, you may go, but you must take some other cats with you." Bluestar told Firepaw. "Okay." Firepaw agreed.

"Hey, Sandpaw, I'm going to twolegplace to find a certain twoleg. Will you come with me?" Firepaw asked Sandpaw. "Why would you want to find a twoleg?" Sandpaw asked Firepaw. "Because he keeps on showing up in my dreams, I think he's important." Firepaw told her. "Fine, I will come." Sandpaw said.

"Graypaw, would you like to come with me and Sandpaw to find a certain twoleg in twolegplace?" Firepaw asked Graypaw. "Okay. Odd... It sounds fun." Graypaw said. "Hey! I don't want to be the only apprentice in camp!" Dustpaw told Firepaw. "Then, you can come." Firepaw told Dustpaw. "Okay, fine." Dustpaw answered after thinking for a moment.

Firepaw walked over to Yellowfang to get traveling herbs. "You probably want these." Yellowfang pushed four piles of herbs towards Firepaw. "I will give them to the rest of the apprentices." Firepaw picked them up and gave them to the other apprentices. After the other apprentices had taken their herbs, Firepaw ate his.

"Hey guys! If we don't leave now then we won't be at twolegplace by night!" Firepaw called. "Okay." They agreed it was time to go and they had already said good-bye to everyone. Firepaw ran to twolegplace, he needed to get there as fast as possible. "We may need to jump through a few gardens, but then we will be inside twolegplace." Firepaw told the rest of the group as he jumped through gardens to get to the thunderpath on the other side. When they had all gotten safely into twolegplace, Firepaw realized something; he had never been this far in twolegplace yet he still felt calm, why was that?

They kept walking, twolegplace seemed deserted at night. "Lets stop here." Firepaw suggested. The apprentices walked over to an abandoned twoleg nest and slept.

Firepaw felt he had some sort of connection to this twoleg nest.


	4. Brother

Firepaw was walking downstairs. _Odd, these stairs look like the ones in the abandoned twoleg nest. _Firepaw thought. Then he looked at himself. He was a twoleg! "Coming mom!" He called but he didn't know why. Then he saw the twoleg that had the white, leather pelt. He was much younger but he looked at Firepaw with sad eyes. And so did the twoleg he called mom. "Please brother, don't become a cat." The twoleg with the white, leather pelt begged Firepaw. "I'm sorry, but I must. It has always been my dream." Firepaw told him, and then Firepaw woke up. Firepaw thought for a moment. Was he once a twoleg? And that man. He was his brother. This was his old house. Then, as everyone else woke up, Firepaw saw something in the distance. By the time everyone was awake, the thing was close enough to see. Firepaw recognized his brother. "What are you waiting for?" Graypaw asked.

"Finally! I've found you!" The twoleg said. Firepaw knew what he was saying, but no one else seemed to be able to understand. "Hello, brother, it's been a while." The rest of the apprentices looked at Firepaw like he was crazy, but none of them said anything. "I didn't expect you would be able to guess. How did you find out?" His brother asked. "Well I had this dream, and I remembered when I chose to be a cat." Firepaw told his brother. "Well, you probably don't remember our names. We barely ever called each other by our real names, and we didn't have any friends other than each other. My name is Alric and yours was Alexander, remember now?" Alric told Firepaw. "We should go into our old house before some more people notice us." Firepaw told his brother. The other apprentices walked into the house without being told. Firepaw and Alric were last to enter the house.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Graypaw asked Firepaw. "Wait, I need to tell them what is going on, they can't understand you." Firepaw told Alric. "Okay, first of all, he my brother. His name is Alric." Firepaw began. "Wait, you're a cat, how can he be your brother?" Dustpaw asked. "Well, I wasn't always a cat. I used to be a human, like him, and we were both the smartest people alive." Firepaw told Dustpaw. "You called him a human and a person. Do those both mean the same thing as twoleg?" Graypaw asked. "Yes, and one day I decided to become a cat. I built a machine that could control time, I used it to be reborn as a cat. Somehow, we were able to remember. And I forgot to say goodbye to my mother, and now she must be dead." Firepaw's mind filled with pain as he remembered forgetting to say goodbye. "Why did I have to become a cat? Maybe if I had stayed a human, my life would be much different." Firepaw said. "Maybe you were supposed to become a cat." Graypaw told Firepaw.

"Tell them to follow you to my lab." Alric told Firepaw.


	5. Stronger

Soon they were at Alric's lab. "I want you to wear these." Alric gave Firepaw two metal boots, about the size of his paws. "What do they do?" Firepaw asked as he put them on his non-metal feet. "You'll find out soon enough." Alric promised. "Hey, you might want to see this." Alric told Firepaw. "What?" He asked, jumping up Alric's desk to see. "That was us, when mom was alive." Firepaw looked at himself as a human, he couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Firepaw had stayed a human.

"I wanna see!" Graypaw said, Jumping up to where Firepaw was. "Wow, I never thought twolegs ever cared about anything. I thought they were stupid. This picture proves I'm wrong." Graypaw said as he walked away. "I wanna see, too!" Sandpaw said as she jumped to where Graypaw was. "You look like a happy twoleg, I guess." Sandpaw commented. "Hey, Firepaw, I'm gonna show you what those metal legs can do." Alric told Firepaw as he pressed a button. "Turning on." Firepaw heard a voice in his head say. Firepaw felt a sudden burst of energy fly through him, like he could burst into flames any second now.

"I gave you the power of fire, and it will turn on whenever I press this button or when your mind says that you need it." Alric told Firepaw. "Got it." Firepaw said and, without noticing, burst into flames. "What the..." Dustpaw began, his eyes huge. "I'm on fire!" Firepaw yelled, interrupting Dustpaw.

"Don't worry! The flames can't hurt you!" Alric told Firepaw. "Wha? Oh, I'm not dying." Firepaw realized. "Well... Um... No one saw that, right?" Firepaw asked awkwardly. "Nope, nobody saw that." Alric told Firepaw sarcastically. "Really?" Firepaw asked his brother sarcastically.

That night, Firepaw and Sandpaw were sitting outside the lab. It was raining that night. "I have been thinking, if you decide to become human again, who could replace you?" Sandpaw suddenly said. "I wouldn't become human again. I couldn't leave you, and I won't." Firepaw told Sandpaw. Then they fell asleep, outside, even though it was raining.

"Its about time you left Twolegplace." Alric told Firepaw, who was eating an egg. "Okay, then we will leave today." Firepaw answered after eating the egg. "What the... Are you seriously eating an egg?" Graypaw asked Firepaw as he woke up. "Yep." Firepaw answered. "I never thought you would actually eat an egg..." Graypaw began. "Okay, guys! Its time we left Twolegplace!" Firepaw told the group. "Yeah! Finally!" Dustpaw said.

Soon enough, they were heading towards the forest, but they didn't yet know of what had happened there.


	6. Fight like a Warrior

They neared the forest, and soon enough they were in the forest. "Ah, finally! We are back in the forest!" Graypaw said. They made their way to camp, only stopping for a moment to let Dustpaw and Graypaw hunt.

They were slowly getting closer to camp, but they didn't yet know what would happen when they got to camp. As soon as they saw the camp entrance, they ran through to find the camp being attacked by rogues. Firepaw jumped into battle but the other apprentices hesitated before fighting. Firepaw was fighting a giant brown cat. After a while, Firepaw saw that they were losing, there were too many rogues. Then he saw a cat about to bite into Sandpaw's neck, luckily, she dodged the bite. _How long can we survive?_ Firepaw thought as he walked to the center of the clearing. Suddenly, his eyes became red with fire, and Firepaw burst into flames. Firepaw then ran around the clearing, setting the rogues on fire. "Ah! Ah! Oh, no!" Firepaw said as he ran around the clearing. The rogue cats were running away, but they were mostly afraid of Firepaw. "I have to get this fire under control..." Firepaw thought out loud, and he soon noticed that everyone but the apprentices were looking at him like he was a Lionclan cat. "Oh, no. I don't want to answer your questions." Firepaw quickly said.

"Hey! Firepaw!" Firepaw heard a familiar voice, and soon realized it was his brother. "How did you follow me here?" Firepaw asked Alric. "I noticed you need help control..." His brother stopped as he noticed some cats trying to attack him. "Stop! Don't attack him, he is my brother!" Firepaw told the cats. "Don't try to fool us." Darkstripe turned around to face Firepaw. "Its true! We heard that he used a machine that could control time to be reborn as a cat!" Graypaw told them. "Yes, and we also saw how he looked as a twoleg!" Sandpaw told them. "And, somehow, he also speaks twoleg." Dustpaw told them. "Prove it." Bluestar told Firepaw. "They don't seem to believe me." Firepaw told Alric. "Wha?" Mousefur looked at Firepaw with wide eyes. "So what did you come here for?" Firepaw asked Alric. "I have some upgrades for your legs." Alric told Firepaw. The warriors looked at Firepaw with even wider eyes. "Okay, but what are the upgrades?" Firepaw asked Alric. "Using one paw, you can control the earth. Using another, you can control the air and winds. Using the third, you can control water and ice. Using the last, you can control fire." Alric told Firepaw. "Okay, but do it as fast as possible." Firepaw told his brother. Soon enough, Alric was working on Firepaw's legs, and the rest of the clan stared at Firepaw like he was insane. "Okay, that should finish that leg." Alric told Firepaw as he attached his leg back on. "Good, can I try it now?" Firepaw asked. "Yes, this leg controls earth." Alric told Firepaw. Firepaw stomped that leg, and the ground around it made a small crater. "Now, for this leg." Alric began working again. Alric worked all day, but at the end of the day, Firepaw was stronger than before. "Hey, Alric, do you want to be a cat, too?" Firepaw asked his brother. "I don't think I will ever need to be a cat." Alric told Firepaw.

"Firepaw, you and the other apprentices fought like warriors. Would you all like to be warriors?" Bluestar asked Firepaw. "Yes!" Firepaw told Bluestar. "Okay, your ceremony will be today.

Soon, Bluestar called the clan for the ceremony. Alric was still there, he wanted to see Firepaw's ceremony. Firepaw became Fireheart. Sandpaw became Sandstorm. Graypaw became Graystripe. Dustpaw became Dustpelt. After the ceremony, Fireheart walked up to Alric and Alric put Fireheart on his shoulder. "Wow, this is a great view." Fireheart commented. "Maybe I might make a machine that can turn me into a cat..." Alric thought out loud. "I would like to help." Fireheart said. "I brought some parts, maybe we can make it..." Alric began. "Of course we can! We can drill to the center of the earth if we wanted!" Firepaw told Alric. "Can you ask Bluestar if I can stay in the forest for a while?" Alric asked. "Okay!" Fireheart jumped down, using the wind to break his fall. "Bluestar!" Fireheart called. "Yes? You shouldn't be talking." Bluestar told Fireheart. "This is important. Can my brother stay in the forest a while longer? We are working on a machine." Fireheart asked Bluestar. "Fine." Bluestar agreed.

"Bluestar said its fine." Fireheart told Alric. "Good." Alric said as he left the camp. They didn't yet know of the greater challenge, greater than building the machine.


End file.
